


Consequence

by Aldebaran



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebaran/pseuds/Aldebaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child Azkadellia, trapped in her own body by a centuries old evil entity, attempts to exert her will to save a friend, and learns the agony of consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

Azkadellia peered from the witch's eyes, hiding carefully from that controlling mind. But she must risk seeing Ambrose. Had her plan worked?

The man lying there, emptied, sprawled in reeking straw, scarcely resembled her beloved friend. _But he's alive,_ she thought. The witch wanted him dead, his threat ended. Azkadellia had nurtured the seed that torment was better…more pleasurable than simple death.

He stirred. She saw where the zipper's bloody metal teeth chewed through the matted mass of his hair.

She hadn't known it would result in this…horror.

 _Forgive me, Ambrose. I only wanted to keep you safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Aldebaran  
> Title: Consequence  
> Length: 100 words  
> Status: Complete  
> Date Written: March 23, 2008  
> Disclaimer: "Tin Man" and the characters associated with it belong to Imagiquest. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
> Author's Note: Written for the LJ Tinman100 drabble community challenge prompt number 7, "safe".


End file.
